1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to an improved exercise apparatus capable of absorbing energy imparted to it in a reciprocating manner so that exercise resistance is provided on both strokes of the reciprocating movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of exercise apparatus is known to the public, as they are frequently used by body builders and anyone interested in improving strength and flexibility. Pitzen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,391 discloses an exercise device providing mechanical actions for independent or simultaneous exercise of the upper and lower body of a human user. Each action incorporates a mechanical movement converting output of the user to rotational motion and thereby powering one of two electrical generators. An exercise controller selects loads to be applied to the generators. The loads are coupled by the mechanical movements back to the user to provide resistance to the exercise effort. The exercise controller drives an electronic display which informs the user of his or her intensity of effort as well as the proportion of that effort being met through exercise of the lower body. Moore et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,122 discloses an exercising apparatus which is adapted for home use and is versatile to permit the performing of a large number of exercises with a single piece of equipment and which incorporates the exercise facilities offered by several conventional pieces of exercising equipment. The exercising apparatus comprises a seat section at one end with a back rest capable of being raised from a frame for supporting the lower back during various types of exercises including abdominal exercises. The seat back can be lowered in order to enable an individual to lay in a prone condition on the exercising apparatus in order to perform additional exercises such as abdominal exercises and the like. A method of exercising is also disclosed. Grinblat U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,594 discloses an adjustable and configurable exercise machine having a base sitting on the floor to which is pivotally attached an adjustable seat mechanism. Attached to the seat mechanism at a point located between the pivotally attached end and the seat is an arm actuated handle. Near the pivot is an adjustable pivot point to which is attached an adjustable control link. The purpose of the adjustable pivot point is to change the leverage ratio and the purpose of the adjustable control link is to change the position of the handle relative to the user. The second end of the adjustable control link is attached to a vertical upright member of the base frame assembly. A counter force capability is provided to counter the weight of the user. The user in a first use sits on the seat astride the machine with the feet on the foot rests and pulls with the arms and pushes with the feet. In a second use the pivot pin attaching the adjustable control link to the seat mechanism is removed and the handle is rotated against the seat. The user stands at the rear facing forward with the hands upon the transverse handle bar and pushes the handle downward against the counterforce thus promoting exercise. In a third exercise the user sits on the floor behind the machine with the handle bar also collapsed against the seat. The feet are placed against the seat. The feet are placed against the rear of the foot rests with the heels on the floor and the hands grasp the transverse handle and pull the bar downward. Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,573 discloses an exercise machine for elderly or handicapped people includes left and right exercise mechanisms which are substantially identical. Each exercise mechanism includes an adjustable handle assembly which is connected to an adjustable friction mechanism. Each exercise mechanism also includes a pivotally mounted foot pad which is connected by a linkage mechanism to the respective handle assembly. During use, the person sits on a support such as a chair or bed with the exercise machine in front of him. With his feet resting on the pivotally mounting foot pads, the person pushes and pulls the handle assemblies, either alternately or in unison. This stroking motion causes the foot pads to pivot up and down, thereby stimulating the person's feet and legs by flexing the joints and stretching the muscles. Reynolds U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,601 discloses an exercising apparatus which is provided permitting the concurrent isometric stressing of the leg muscles while performing a plurality of arm stressing exercise, or alternatively, permitting an isometric stress to be maintained in the arm muscles in a selected direction while exercising the leg muscles. All of the exercising stresses are produced by compressing springs in tubular housings being positioned in a plurality of angular positions relative to the frame structure.
The prior art does not teach a means for providing easily selectable resistance in a reciprocating mechanism so that resistance on both strokes is enabled. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.